Madagascar XV Airbus Explorer III
The Madagascar XV Airbus Explorer III was the third & last plane built by John Winston. The plane flew only 3 missions, just 1 more than the Explorer I. The plane was not planned to be succeeded by any other planes as it was in Winston's late flight career & it came to an end after the plane landed for the last time. Safety controversy The Explorer III is similar to the previous Explorer II, but it is more equipped & looks better on the outside. However, due to the last flight of the Explorer II, many critics began a controversy surrounding Winston's life, questioning the safety of flight. Industrial consequences The industry run by Grover Wilson & George Ackerman attempted to assure safety by testing each engine several times till takeoff & if any engine did not work like Engine 3 on the Explorer II, the flight was delayed. This precaution did not soothe the controversy, it only began fierce rumors from the rivals & consumers of their products created a decline of interest in their products. Eventually, the investors in the industry, who funded it, were agitated due to the fact they weren't making their money back. Finally, agitated investors went to their attorneys, who threatened to sue the industry to close unless the marketing picked up. A month later, 12 factorys, run by George Ackerman's half of investors, were closed down, Ackerman had no industrial business left. Two weeks afterwards, the remaining 8 factorys, run by Grover Wilson's half of investors, were closed & Wilson had no business either. Wilson remained friends with Winston. Unlike Wilson, Ackerman was furious & threatened to sue Winston for the flight that plummeted him into bankruptcy. Flight consequences The controversy drew attention to the TV broadcasts, which some were ignored & refused to air. Winston's reputation failed as the interest in aviation continued to decline. Public media To make matters worse, the public media was pointing the gullible common people towards the controversy, rumors, false truths & exaggerated lies. This effect was encouraging that flight was not safe & that the Winston Flight Program should be shut down. Unsatisfyed people refused to pay taxes in whole groups or villages & the Royal Security agents refused to enforce them as the taxes were crucial to the Flight Program. However, at that time, in the privacy of the lord & court, the largest threat to Madagascar was China. The Chinese Empire had attacked the Vaticans & was setting out for world domination. To keep them at bay, the naval, land & aerial forces were strengthened, but the refusal to pay taxes caused a decline of salary for the whole Armed Forces. This left vulnerable spots for the Empire & China could invade all at once. To regain taxes, Julien conversed with Winston, who decided to dissolve the Flight Program. Winston's last flight was not funded by the Madagascan people or a program, but by his own hands & he invited guests, but requested they donate as much money as they could for the last flight. Finally, angry radicalists went to their attorneys, who decided to sue Winston to close down the plane & give up his aviation licenses.